It is said with respect to the cells constituting human body tissues that the cell tissues may suffer any damages by receiving influence of any pieces of active oxygen generated in the body. It is also said that the cells are subject to the transfer to a malignant tumor when they are damaged.
For such occasions, these pieces of active oxygen generated in the body can be made harmless by reacting them with any pieces of active hydrogen. If these pieces of active hydrogen can be taken into the body together with water, it is possible to decrease the pieces of active oxygen in the body considerably.
Numerous kinds of techniques for producing water into which pieces of active hydrogen are dissolved have been proposed. Among them, there is a technique which utilizes hydrogen gas. This is a technology in which the hydrogen gas is mixed with the water under high temperature and high pressure, thereby producing reduced water including hydrogen ions by means of decreasing the pressure after the mixture thereof.